theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Thymos Williams
. - - . . . . . 'Character Profile: Deputy Director Thymos Williams' ---- . PLAYER: . MaskedStoryteller, . ROLE: . Deputy Director of Operations, . SBIN: ﻿ . #DDO-A00007-0607985-01TW, . GENDER: . Male, ETHNICITY: . Greek-American, FROM: . ________, Pennsylvania USA, SPONSOR: . ______Corp______, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . __________, . FACTION: '''. :::::::: -- The Corporation, :::::::: -- The Williams Faction, . - . (Leader), . '''EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- ____, :::::::: -- The Corporation, . - . (Philadelphia), :::::::: -- The Corporation, . - . (Africa), :::::::: -- The Corporation, . - . (The Islands), :::::::: -- ____, :::::::: -- ____, . ORIENTATION: .Heterosexual, PARTNER / SPOUSE: '''. __________, '''SO / GF / BF: . __________, FAMILY: . __________, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . Age: . 26, Height: . 5'11", Weight: . ____, Hair Color & Style: . Dark Black, Eye Color: . ____, Complexion & Skin Tone: . Olive, Body Build: . Muscular, . . Quotes: "Why did I coat her in batter and dunk her in a deep fryer? She spilled a beer on my 1200 dollar silk shirt! I swear, her screams weren't even worth half of what I paid for that thing." . . . ---- 'Background': . Deputy Director of Corporate Operations -- The #2 in the Islands. A fierce rival of Christina, they continually try to sabotage each other professionally. Thymos came to the Islands as a Project Manager and was quickly rocketing up the ladder. Everyone assumed he'd be the Corporate Director in the Islands until Christina Madison was brought in. Feeling passed over this started a discreet war between them that started as corporate sabotage and quickly escalated to attempted assassinations. He is persistantly dogged by rumors of kidnapping and torture to silence native and foreign opposition to plans. No charges have been filed, and all investigations have quietly exonerated him every time. . -- . The #2 in the Islands. A fierce rival of Christina, they continually try to sabotage each other professionally. Thymos came to the Islands as a Project Manager and was quickly rocketing up the ladder. Everyone assumed he'd be the Corporate Director in the Islands until Christina Madison was brought in. Feeling passed over this started a discreet war between them that started as corporate sabotage and quickly escalated to attempted assassinations. Integral in dealing with the native population, he handled negiotiations for land purchases, public relations, and a series of other, high profile positions. Earlier in his career he was the face of the Company, speaking in public as much as in the board. His public profile has recently shrunk with his ascendency to the Deputy Directorship, and he is persistantly dogged by rumors of kidnapping and torture to silence native and foreign opposition to plans. No charges have been filed, and all investigations have quietly exonerated him every time. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- 'Land Vehicles': __________ . :::::::: -- Vehicle __________, :::::::: -- Vehicle __________, . . - - "Thymos' Vehicles" - - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 'Watercraft': __________ . :::::::: -- Boat __________, :::::::: -- Yacht __________, . . - - "Thymos' Watercraft" - - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 'Aircraft': . __________ . :::::::: -- '''Cessna Model-680 ''Sovereign'' Corporate Jet - (Corporation Provided), :::::::: -- 2X - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cessna_Citation_Sovereign Cessna Model-680 Sovereign] Private Jets - (Personal), :::::::: -- Bell 407 ''LongRanger-II'' Corporate Helicopter - (Corporation Provided), :::::::: -- Cessna Model-206H ''StationAir'' Floatplane - (Drawn from Local Pool), . . - Citation_Sovereign_0143_image1.jpg|Cessna Model 680 Sovereign cessna-citation-sove-2_800x0w.jpg|Cessna Model 680 Sovereign Cessna_680_Citation_Sovereign.jpg|Cessna Model 680 Sovereign cessna-citation-sove-15_800x0w.jpg|Cessna Model 680 Sovereign cessna-citation-sove-8_460x0w.jpg|Cessna Model 680 Sovereign cessna-citation-sove-13_800x0w.jpg|Cessna Model 680 Sovereign Cessna-680-Citation-Boch-Ap.jpg|Cessna Model 680 Sovereign Cessna-680-Citation-Boch--L.jpg|Cessna Model 680 Sovereign 0399244.jpg|Bell 407 LongRanger-II Corporate Helicopter 0598429.jpg|Bell 407 LongRanger-II Corporate Helicopter 0375003.jpg|Bell 407 LongRanger-II Corporate Helicopter 0596072.jpg|Bell 407 LongRanger-II Corporate Helicopter 0434092.jpg|Bell 407 LongRanger-II Corporate Helicopter 0360803.jpg|Bell 407 LongRanger-II Corporate Helicopter 0434093.jpg|Bell 407 LongRanger-II Corporate Helicopter 1106977.jpg|Cessna 206H StationAir Floatplane 1108535.jpg|Cessna 206H StationAir Floatplane 4895.jpg|Cessna 206H StationAir Floatplane 4641.jpg|Cessna 206H StationAir Floatplane 23347.jpg|Cessna 206H StationAir Floatplane - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . - 6a00e553bc525688340120a5d70f29970c-800wi.jpg 1108535.jpg - . . . ---- 'Staff & Servants:' __________ . - - - - . . . ---- 'Personal Weapons:' __________ . :::::::: -- ____, :::::::: -- ____, . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals:' __________ . :::::::: -- ____, :::::::: -- ____, . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - 0 4257.jpg Ashley 1.jpg Man-Sitting.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- WAMmers --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:Dominants Category:THE WILLIAMS FACTION Category:WAMmers Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:DARK Category:CHARACTERS Category:THE CORPORATION Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:POLITICAL Category:Philadelphia Category:Upper Tier